thethirduniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sol System
The Sol System is a star system in the Milky Way Galaxy and is the home of a species of humans that have spread across the eight planets and various other celestial objects orbiting the star Sol. The star system has seen various other human species settle it, including Laniens and Weranans, the latter of which Sol Humans are partially descended from. Main Planets Mercury Mercury is the first and smallest planet in the system. Home to one of the most notorious prisons, Mercury is known as a planet of extreme labor and seediness. The sole settlement on the planet is Xenon, home to the Iron Mine guards and the SEGC workers. Railway is the only form of transportation on the planet, tunneling under the surface to each of the two outposts. Mercury accounts for 70% of total solar energy gathered in the entire Sol System, making it the third most profitable planet. Venus Venus is the most diverse planet, with no substantial planetary government, save for the rising Japanese Empire. The final terraformed planet, Venus is known for its unpredictable and slightly dangerous landscape, as the process of making it habitable still left various elements that are harmful to humans. Despite this, Venus has a colorful culture, primarily due to the diversity of its immigrants. Earth Earth is the cradle of human civilization in Sol and the seat of power for the United Nations and the Asian Confederation, two of the most powerful governing bodies in the system. The second most profitable planet, Earth is rich with natural resources, making it a major exporter of energy and materials. Earth is also home to the largest fleet of spacecraft, the 1st Solar Defense Fleet, run by the UN Solar Force. Mars Mars is the cornerstone of colonial independence. Home to three sovereign nations and one colony state, Mars is known for its unique landscape and its place as rising competition to the Earth powers. A planet of many flavours, Mars enjoys a steady economy and class conditions akin to 1990's America. Jupiter Jupiter is home to dozens of moons that have been colonized by humanity as settlements and outposts. Technically the most profitable planet, income generated by Jupiter primarily lies in the gas harvesting technology used to extract helium and hydrogen, generating 90% of total helium in the entire system. Saturn Saturn is a sparse region mostly used for mining and gas harvesting. Activity is little around the satellites, though Saturn does host a series of pirate groups. Uranus Uranus is the seventh planet in the system, home to a massive space station which serves as the headquarters for several major corporations. Neptune Neptune, the final planet in Sol, hosts the Trident Shipyard, a neutral spacecraft manufacturer. Other Celestial Bodies Columbus III Columbus III is a major trade station situated between Jupiter and Saturn. Built as a waystation of commerce for the outer colonies, Columbus has two terminals for the Columbus I and Columbus II modules. Ceres Ceres is home to the King George Military Academy and United Nations Fleet Command. Amnesty I & II The Amnesty Stations are two customs stations located on opposite sides of the Asteroid Belt. They are run by the Solar Trade Commission, a group created through treaty between the nations of Sol. Pluto Pluto was once the home of many scientific outposts, though over time the planet was abandoned. The remaining facilities proved to be wonderful breeding grounds for outlaws, making Pluto increasingly known for its danger. Eris Eris is the farthest inhabited celestial object in the star system. The Future Lives, Inc. headquarters is stationed in the planet's capital, Pegasus, and the Persephone Shipyards that orbit the tiny rock is home to Project Columbus.